Pendragon Oneword Story
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Like the title says. I have oneword stories for other catagories mostly Kingdom Hearts, Guardians of Time, and Harry Potter , but this is my first Pendragon one. If you don't know what a oneword story is, the answer is in the author's note inside here....


**K, my third Pendragon fic! I feel special…now, this fic is totally thanks to my bestest friend, **_**Mewtwo Shall Rule the World**_**. For those of you who don't know what a oneword story is, it's where you have another person (or more than that…I don't know if it works with more than two pplz) and you alternate between saying a word. Example: person A would say "Once" and person B would say "Upon" and so on and so forth. So, here goes everything! There are severe spoilers for all you pplz who haven't read past book 6, so if that applies to you, then GO AWAY!! Just kidding. But seriously, you may not want to read this if you're not done at least up to book 8. You have been warned. And, lastly (I think) there are references to other things besides Pendragon, namely The Legend of Zelda and Kingdom Hearts. Also Guardians of Time. And the DVD board game "Atmosfear". And Spongebob Squarepants. And…you get the point.**

**Pendragon Oneword Story**

There was a pickle named Allawittzaazimmerflotts. Mark decided to kill an ostrich for being emo. Then, a giant cupcake named Dillon chewed a newspaper because Aja cut her nuts off. Bottles of paper shaped like Bobby listened to a recording of sea-shells because they were sane. Then, Loor killed Nevva for kissing Saint Peter.

"Iiiiiii'm Saint Daaaane!" proclaimed the saint.

"How can you be?" Andy Mitchell asked. "I am Saint Dane!"

Bobby looked over at the scene and laughed pickles. "You are both stupid, and besides, neither of you are orange!"

Vampire Voleta sucked lemon-juice because Saint Dane raped a hippo named Mark. Mark screamed bloody murder.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" muttered Courtney after eating a llama named Kuzco.

Periods killed all Jakills for being ostriches in Mexico. Figgis ate Saint Dane pictures of spaghetti along with rats.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm……………………………………………..PICKLE-EATING-LLAMAS!!" exclaimed the man in the yellow clock.

"Dude, let's so eat those!" said Bobby Canada after jumping over the moon. Suicidal Barbies farted near Kens, and learned how to count to 3 thousand.

"Water drank me!" said Osa while tackling beer shaped alcohol. Insert a random label here --

Gatekeepers referenced "Atmosfear" when the world blew Mark. "Awwwww book!" Australia's Next Top Killer claimed joyfully. Purple people ate roasted sharpeners made of dragons made of speakers made of oranges made of wood made of wires.

"Lolz" was the word of the day on Ganondorf's flip calendar.

"WTF??" is awesomely tomorrow's word of the year.

"Seriously, who likes to wear orbs made of short control?" announced Fabled Potato of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! ™

Super ultra mega lightning lit up the universe of LKJASKLFASUGLFAHSLFJASKLFUASLKUFIALSHFDKL. The little emos cried in Mark's closet, because they were gay.

"If you were gay," sang Demyx, "That'd be okay." The lemon emos liked to wear pink and yellow.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" yelled the entire female dog population, so the pickle eating a reference sang "Supergirl" to llamas because it killed love.

Spader kissed Courtney. Loor kissed Bobby, and Saangi cried oranges.

Link liked to party with Ruto because she was naked. After that, they killed Rauru because he had pretended to be emo.

Naked fish raped ice-cream for not being fishier. Candles flickered all universe long, and ate kelp that went to Bikini Bottom where fish shaped houses partied every millennium.

"Go screw in the lightbulb in China," cried Bokka. Bobby slapped Bokka upside down because he wanted Loor to get it on with him.

"Hungry Hungarians are coming!!" muttered Gunny selfishly. Kasha molested Mark because she hated oranges being brown with pink spots. **(A/N: -shudders-)**

"IT!!" said It calmly, before destroying staplers shaped like Yorn. Shifting Second Earth's tectonic crap blew Nevva to heaven, though she wasn't crying for Bobby. Then, one of Siry's printers killed Loque because he raped his friend, Siry.

Mice scampered murderously across Veelox that wanted milk from Stephen King.

"Bobby," Saint Dane said, "I am your……………………………………………………………"

"Please don't say father," Bobby muttered under his breath

"…………………………MILKMAN!!"

"R-r-really?" he exclaimed, overjoyed. "I thought I lost you forever!"

"Well," Saint Dane replied, "you _could_ have reached me through Facebook, ya know."

"But there's no computers on Third Earth!" complained Bobby. Kittens did flags shaped like oranges. Then, the kittens burped the alphabet backwards.

"Because of you, I never stray too far from the llama," sang Patrick in the girliest shower ever………….

Then, Halla blew up because of Patrick's singing and the kittens' burping, and everybody lived happily ever after in the middle of space.

(Except for Mark. He died from being too emo. He seemed quite happy about it, though.)

**The Orange-Filled End**

**There you have it, folks! Hope you enjoyed! Now review, or I'll sic my llamas on you! And they spit their Acid Spit of Doom™!!**

**Mewtwo Shall Rule the World (henceforth known as MSRW): Aren't you gonna even **_**mention**_** me?**

**Me: Oh yeah…you…yeah, uh, Mewtwo will kill you all if you don't tell ME how awesome MY fic is!**

**MSRW: That's not quite what I meant…**

**Me: Meh. You know you love me anyway.**

**MSRW: Yeah, good point. –starts making out with me-**

**Me: -thinking- Frickin sweet!**

**MSRW: BTW, we're both girls.**

**Me: Yeah, and we're not actually lesbian, we just enjoy pretending. Anything else you'd like to add?**

**MSRW: Yes, this: Now remember pplz, you must always dip your pickles in cucumbers before eating them!**

**Me: Uh…yeah…what she said…this is a long after-fic-note…**

**MSRW: Yeah, maybe we should stop…or, we could have a party!**

**Me: Hmmmmmmm…well, if we're going to have a party, we'd have to stop anyway, wouldn't we?**

**MSRW: Uh…I guess so…and as a final word, MUFFINS!!**

**The REAL End**


End file.
